


It's As Simple As It Looks

by PotatoMash



Series: It's Easy and Simple [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lighthearted, Romantic Comedy, jensoo, main pairing: chaelisa, mamamoo side characters, red velvet side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoMash/pseuds/PotatoMash
Summary: Chaeyoung couldn't find it in herself to admit that she's head over heels for the biggest flirt she'd ever met.Jisoo decides to help her with that.(Sequel to It's As Easy As It Sounds, but can be read as a standalone piece.)





	1. Mission, start!

“Hey! These clothes cost more than you!” A voice squealed loudly.

“Oh really? This face is priceless, so maybe you should stop first!” Another voice gibed, loud footsteps echoing in their wake.

Jennie sighed, already exhausted by watching the scene in front of her. Lazily lounging on a couch, she was tired from filming her parts for their latest MV,  _ Ddu du Ddu du.  _ Cat-like eyes watched Rosé and Lisa chasing each other as if they hadn’t spent the whole day filming, throwing colored powder at each other like there was no tomorrow. She could see why Jisoo warned her not to step into their room whenever they were playing around. The area felt like a warzone, and Jennie was thankful that the two didn’t put her in the middle of their chaos.

Exasperated, the rapper turned her gaze towards Jisoo, who was strutting seductively, her sharp gaze pointed at the camera. As much as the two maknaes were exhausting, watching Jisoo always lifted her spirits. She had that effect on her. As Jennie watched, absolutely mesmerized by her lover, she failed to notice two mischievous girls barreling towards her.

  
“HIT YOU”

“WITH THAT”

“DDU DU”

“DDU DU!”

Chaeyoung and Lisa alternated, yelling the lyrics to their song as they charged. It was only at the last minute that Jennie noticed the two, the latter holding a pail full of colored powder, were closing in on her.

“Hey!” Jennie squeaked out, her eyes closing and arms shielding her face on reflex as she prepared for the worst.

It was perhaps a second too late when Jennie realized that the worst was not coming, and that the rambunctious duo was cackling at their own antics. Jennie opened her eyes to see Rosé holding on to Lisa for dear life as she was laughing her life away. Tears were already forming in the corners of Lisa’s eyes as she put the pail down, and tried to keep herself and Rosé upright.

“You- you should’ve seen your face unnie!” Lisa stuttered, her eyes watery. There might’ve been an attempt to wipe off the oncoming tears as the maknae raised her arm, but the arm dropped as soon as it reached her face as Lisa remembered that her hands were still full of the powdery substance. 

Jennie rolled her eyes at the two of them. 

“Can’t you both leave me in peace? I’ve already been tolerating your PDA all day, you know,” She sassed. Rosé’s face had colored into the hue of her own nickname and Lisa smirked.

“Oh, and we haven’t been tolerating how you look like you want to eat unnie this whole time?” The maknae shot back and grinned. 

Jennie’s face colored as she averted her gaze, huffing indignantly as she tried to come up with a reply. 

Not letting Jennie get opportunity to answer back, Lisa dragged Rosé away with her, going on about something about wanting to meet the animals they filmed with earlier. Jennie huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms as she did.

“Hey,” a low voice started. The rapper turned around, a smile quickly replacing her frown.

“Hey to you too,” Jennie said softly, her hands automatically wrapping around Jisoo’s. The latter happily plopped down beside Jennie, who seemed to be in her own world. Amused, Jisoo watched her girlfriend admiring her.

“Ppoong~” Jisso said softly, bumping noses with her lover. Jennie’s smile widened into a grin.

“Are you done admiring me yet?” Jisoo asked, her eyes glimmering in amusement. Jennie playfully shoved her away and rolled her eyes jokingly.

“Well if you weren’t so gorgeous then--”

“SQUAWK!” The cockatoo squawked, causing Lisa to jerk away, her butt landing on the cold floor. Jennie and Jisoo had been equally surprised as well, and had jumped away from each other out of shock. Jisoo had to hold onto Jennie’s dress for dear life as she had almost fallen off the couch entirely.

“Lisa don’t do that!” Chaeyoung scolded, slapping the maknae’s arm.

“I just wanted to say hi…” Lisa pouted as she looked at the bird with pleading eyes. The cockatoo seemed to have only shrugged her off, its crest raising menacingly at the maknae.

“Don’t do it like that, you’re scaring him!” The vocalist chided, going on about how Lisa shouldn’t be so loud as to startle the animals.

“Be gentler, like this… Hello there,” Rosé singsonged, her hand tentatively reaching for the bird’s crest. When the cockatoo seemed to not have much of a reaction, the vocalist had started to gently pat the bird’s head. Lisa pouted as she watched Rosé.

“I want to pet him too,” She whined. Rosé rolled her eyes at that.

“Okay, you big baby. But let’s try getting along with Finnick first, since Major obviously dislikes you,” Chaeyoung teased, already moving closer to Finnick’s enclosure to unlock it.

“Hey! He just can’t handle my swag, that’s all,” Lisa huffed, turning her gaze towards the cockatoo.

He’ll get used to it. Right, Major?” Lisa asked the bird, moving her face closer towards the animal.

“SQUAWK!” The cockatoo practically shrieked, as flapping its wings at Lisa’s face, sending the maknae into a panicked frenzy. Rosé watched the two in amusement before pulling Lisa away from the bird, her eyes glimmering.

“Stop it, let’s just go say hi to Finnick before Major actually kills you,” Chaeyoung said, presenting the fennec fox already comfortably cradled in her arms.

“Kill me? He wouldn’t. Now that’s something you’d do, though,” Lisa commented as she reached for the fox.

“I would if you keep scaring the animals-- Do it slowly!” Rosé chided her voice raising as she sensed that the fox didn’t seem so comfortable with Lisa’s sudden movements.

“What’re you, an animal whisperer or something?” Lisa questioned, amusement swimming in her gaze as she watched Chaeyoung hold Finnick protectively in her arms as she smiled at Lisa.

Jennie could only sigh as she watched the two of them.

“Is something wrong?” Jisoo decided to ask, gently nudging her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Look at Rosie… She’s so whipped for Lisa, but Lisa doesn’t notice a thing. It’s really frustrating,” Jennie pouted as she crossed her arms.

“Well, you know Limario. She’s always been the dense one,” Jisoo gestured vaguely in Lisa’s direction as she spoke.

“Then how could she tell that you were gay, and that you had a crush on me before? You call her dense, but I didn’t notice it either,” Jennie asked as she witnessed the bird squawk loudly at the maknae once again, causing her and Rosé to suddenly jerk back, Lisa’s mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as she did.

Jisoo snorted while Jennie shook her head.

“I still have a crush on you, you know,” Jisoo answered with a smirk. Jennie rolled her eyes playfully, red hues accentuating her cheeks. 

“Pretty sure Chaeyoungie told her that. Honestly, if she wasn’t the mastermind behind trying to get us together, the whole thing would’ve fell through immediately knowing Lisa’s luck,” Jisoo continued.   
  


“That’s… Well, you’re not wrong,” Jennie said defeatedly.

“Well maybe we can return the favor and get them together then? If that’s a good idea?” Jisoo mused out loud, looking at Jennie for a reaction.

“That’s actually a great idea, maybe they’ll get off of our case if they’re too busy with each other,” Jennie nodded, a plan already forming in her head.

“Let me guess… You already have a plan, don’t you?” Jisoo grinned as she averted her gaze to watch Lisa and Rosé playing with the fennec fox.

“Yeah, you know me so well,” Jennie rested her head on Jisoo’s shoulder, closing her eyes.

“Of course I do, I’m The Great Jisoo. I’m King Jisoo,” Jisoo said proudly, her chest puffing for emphasis.

“Oh, are you now?” Jennie couldn’t help but giggle in amusement. Something warm and furry had brushed by her legs, and she found Finnick the fennec fox resting between her legs. Slowly but surely, she picked the animal up and placed it on her lap, wondering how it had gotten here in the first place.

“Yup, and King Jisoo predicts that with our intervention, those two will be a thing in no time,” The eldest pointed at the two who were frantically running away from the cockatoo that had somehow managed to break free from the chain that had him bound to a bar.

“Then let’s see how well your prediction goes, King Jisoo,” Jennie said as she watched the chaos ensue from a distance, their managers and Major’s handler madly chasing the cockatoo.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!”

  
  
“LISA, YOU IDIOT!”


	2. Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo and Jennie discover that looks could kill…
> 
> if the murderer wasn’t so whipped to begin with.

"So when are you guys gonna get over this?" Chaeyoung sighed, crossing her arms as she did. Here they were at Inkigayo, having already performed their latest single on stage and all her unnies could talk about was the small crush she had admitted to develop on the group’s maknae recently.

 

_It’s not that big of a deal, right?_

 

“Not until you confess to Lisa,” Jennie said rather loudly, much to Rosé’s mortification. Whipping her head to the side as fast as humanly possible, she saw Lisa already more than an arm's reach away talking to some other idols as they loitered on stage, waiting for the show to continue.

 

Well, talking would be the nice way to put it, Chaeyoung mused. With the way Lisa was hanging around Red Velvet. Lisa was always like this— always so acting flirty with everyone that sometimes she could look downright sleazy— but she could never get used to it. Although Chaeyoung knew that Lisa wasn’t _always_ flirting intentionally— she was just a very sociable person who didn’t know the concept of personal space. The keyword being always. There were times where the vocalist knew that the maknae of the group was _definitely_ flirting.

 

Such as right now.

 

Lisa had an arm snaked around Wendy’s shoulders, and flirtatiously winked at Joy. The vocalist could see Irene rolling her eyes and Yeri practically screaming at Lisa. She couldn’t hear what was going on, but Rosé preferred not to know.

 

Her previous thoughts did not stop the jealousy from bubbling at the back of her head, since Lisa _definitely_ looked like she was flirting right now, making her unintentionally glare daggers at the group without her realizing it.

  
"I don’t think shes interested," Rosé finally said in a clipped tone, trying to sound casual. She silently wondered why she had fallen head over heels for a flirt like her in the first place.

 

“Of course she is!” Jisoo said enthusiastically, bumping her shoulder to Chaeyoung’s as she did. Not even that had averted Rosé’s gaze away from Lisa.

 

“Sure, tell that to all the other girls she’s all over,” Rosé spat, and Jennie noticed the look in her eyes.

 

“If looks could kill,” Jisoo mumbled before biting her lip, turning her head to look at what Rosé was witnessing.

 

Curious, Jennie turned her gaze to what the vocalist was glaring at. see Lisa saying something along the lines of “Sure!” to Seulgi, and then shuffling over to where Mamamoo was. Everything seemed like a normal conversation until Lisa had received a peck on the cheeks from Hwasa and Moonbyul.

 

_Ah._

 

“Is Rosie jealous?” Jennie tried to push Rosé, hoping that she wouldn’t be put in Chaeyoung’s hit list.

 

While the rapper was sure that someone like Park Chaeyoung wouldn’t do such a thing— or would have a list to begin with— she wasn’t that sure anymore, especially with the anger she was radiating. Suddenly, Jennie felt a hand wrap tightly around hers, squeezing it as if looking for comfort.

 

Averting her gaze to look at Jisoo, she realized that she probably shouldn’t have said that. Especially because her girlfriend looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of an enraged Park Chaeyoung.

 

“I am not!” The vocalist said indignantly, her fists clenching as she snapped back. Jisoo swallowed her fears and soldiered on in an attempt to temper Chaeyoung.

 

“It’s okay, Chaeyoungie, water is wet,” The eldest tried to joke.

 

“I hate you,” Rosé’s voice sounded venomous, and Jisoo felt like she had just gotten herself into a rose bush— beautiful but full of thorns.

 

The eldest of the group supposed it was too late to try to escape.

 

She had to end what she and Jennie had started, after all.

 

Jisoo nudged her girlfriend, and the two backed away from Rosé. Thankfully, someone besides the two Blackpink members had fortunately noticed the fuming vocalist.

 

“I think it’s time for you to go,” Moonbyul suddenly said in a low tone, slowly pushing Lisa backwards. Solar raised a brow at her— Byulyi looked terrified. Looking for what had made her look so scared, she realized that it was the angry redhead from across the room, looking at Lisa like she was about to murder her.

 

“Whaaat? But I just got here unnie,” Lisa whined loudly, unbeknownst to the murderous gaze being sent her way.

 

“The break is about to end, so we have to be at our places already,” Solar said in her usual leader tone, trying to convince Lisa to turn around and notice her bandmate already.

 

“Don’t worry Lisa, just come back to us after the show!” Wheein said happily, looking much like a puppy with an invisible tail wagging behind her with how joyful she looked. Hwasa elbowed the puppy-like girl gently and tried to show her what was really going on.

 

_Oh no._

 

The invisible tail had stopped wagging.

 

“Aw, okay. But I’ll be back unnies!” Lisa said enthusiastically, waving her goodbyes before leaving them.  
  
Meanwhile, Jisoo was on a mission to do something incredibly stupid.

 

“D’aww, don’t worry my dear little Chaeyoungie, I have better advice for you!” The eldest started strong, “A-and it’s definitely better than _anything_ you’ve given me. You don’t even have to _think_ about it!” She stuttered, the nerves suddenly getting to her.

 

Rosé raised a brow.

 

Jennie silently swallowed and hoped for the best.

 

“SHE’S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” Jisoo ended up yelling, grabbing Jennie’s hand and shoving Chaeyoung towards Lisa who was approaching them.

 

“You—”

 

“Woah!”

 

“Wait—”

 

“We’re back everyone, settle down!” The emcees announced, and not long they went over their lines as all the idols smiled confidently for the camera, looking absolutely flawless.

 

Everyone except for Blackpink, that is.

 

Jennie and Jisoo smiled and waved— much too enthusiastically as they normally would— as soon as the camera came into view, trying their best to hide the duo that was sprawled on the floor behind them. The cameramen sent weird looks at their direction but quickly moved on to get coverage of the other groups that shared the stage with them as well.

 

“Ow…” Lisa whined, trapped by a large weight on top of her body. The poor maknae didn’t even see what was coming when something had hit her, the force strong enough to knock them both down.

 

She realized that the weight was Rosé, her red hair sprawled out in every direction as the vocalist tried to get her bearings. Lisa felt hands pressing against her exposed abdomen.

 

Lisa smirked.

 

“Look what we have here~” The maknae said playfully, lifting Chaeyoung’s chin with a finger. As soon as their gazes met, Lisa felt a shockwave down her spine.

 

Rosé, with her dishevelled hair and rose-tinted cheeks was glaring at her.

 

Lisa should have been terrified, but her heartbeat only accelerated at the sight.

 

_Holy. Shit._

 

“Stop it,” Chaeyoung said, pushing Lisa’s arm away. Her tone was hostile— threatening even. The latter of the two could only gape at the sudden change.

 

As much as the vocalist wanted to stay angry at the maknae, she knew she had no right to, and seeing her clueless face made her feel extremely guilty for glaring at her in the first place.

 

Covering her face with her hands, Rosé breathed deeply.

 

“Come on, let’s get up,” Chaeyoung said as she carded through her hair instead, her demeanor going a full 180 as she helped Lisa get up.

 

“Whipped,” Jisoo whispered and Jennie smirked at Rosé. Lisa was too busy dusting herself off to even notice.

 

The scene was so familiar Chaeyoung had the urge to actually hit Jisoo square in the face for once. It seemed that the tables have turned this time around, and the vocalist did not like it one bit.

 

But before Rosé could even manage to do anything, Lisa came into her view, the maknae moving her face way too close for comfort.

 

“...What is it?” Chaeyoung whispered as she watched Lisa’s eyes travelling around, their faces just inches away from each other.

 

“You got some dirt right over... there,” Lisa said softly, brushing the vocalist’s cheek.

 

“There, much better,” The maknae said and moved away as soon as she was content, humming happily to nothing in particular as she regrouped with her unnies.

 

When the camera pointed at their direction, Blackpink was finally complete and smiled for the camera once more as if nothing had happened.

  
  


_What was that?_


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Jisoo decide to divide and conquer.
> 
> It doesn't go too well.

“Chaeyoung-ah, we tried to give you an opening,” Jisoo said as soon as they had gotten back to their dorm and into Rose’s room, a rare pout in the eldest’s features. If it were another time, Chaeyoung would have found it cute, but now she was just downright frustrated as she watched the eldest take a seat.

 

“What kind of opening was that?! Did you think me crashing into Lisa would make her magically fall for me?!” Rose raised her voice, careful not to be so loud as Lisa was just in the living room, catching up on shows she’d missed. The vocalist had no idea how her unnie thought that would work at all. Perhaps if the two of them were in a cliche kdrama, then it could’ve,  but this was real life. Nothing good would come by so easily.

 

“Well uh, I fell for Jennie, you know, literally soo,” Jisoo grabbed on to one of Chaeyoung’s pillows, fiddling with it as she tried to continue. 

 

“So?” Chaeyoung raised a brow, struggling to be patient. Sometimes the eldest was just like a child, and she could never predict what goes on in her head. The vocalist sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at her unnie.

 

“It might’ve worked? I think?” Jisoo ended in a question. Before Rose could even react, a loud groan and a muffled  _ “Oh my God,”  _ in English could be heard from under the covers. Some shuffling from the sheets later, Jennie’s head popped out of the blankets.

 

“Why do I have to deal with you?” She said, exasperated as she looked at her lover. 

 

“Because you love me?” Jisoo asked, her head tilting cutely as Jennie sighed tiredly.

 

“I love you, but you’re dumb sometimes,” The younger quipped. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, but could not help a smile escape her features upon watching their interaction.

 

“Hey, it’s not like you’re coming up with any better ideas,” Jisoo shot back, throwing a pillow at Jennie’s direction. There was no strength behind the throw, and the rapper easily caught it, hugging the cushion as she did.

 

“I  _ do  _ have a plan, remember?” Jennie pointed out. “But you never let me tell you,” She continued, looking rather frustrated as she did. Rose briefly wondered how much time the two had spent just thinking of plans to get her and the object of her affections together.

 

Honestly, when Chaeyoung was planning to get her unnies together, she didn’t even think about how. She just  _ knew _ they would happen.

 

Her unnies just needed a little push, that’s all.

 

_ Then maybe…  _ The vocalist thought to herself, and her curiosity had gotten the better of her when she decided to speak up.

 

“So what’s your plan, unnie?” Jennie immediately brightened at Rose’s words.

 

“I’ll tell you, but first…” Jennie told Chaeyoung, averting her gaze to Jisoo. “Deal with Lisa,” The rapper said sternly.

 

“Aw, but Limario’s dense! I think she’ll get it if you tell her,” Jisoo tried to reason with her girlfriend.

 

“Lisa’s too gay to function, Jichu. She’ll fall for me before I even get to the point,” Jennie said, inspecting her nails as she did. Rose rolled her eyes at that.

 

“Ugh, you’re so full of yourself,” Chaeyoung commented. Jennie looked at the vocalist, and for a while everything was silent.

 

“You should be, too,” The rapper said with a tone of finality as she locked eyes with Rose.

 

“Wait, what?” The vocalist was dumbfounded as Jisoo brightened up like a summer’s day.

 

“Jendeukie you’re a genius!” Jisoo exclaimed, a bright grin escaping her features. Jennie couldn’t help but smile back at her lover.

 

“To sell the product, you have to believe in the product!” Jisoo continued, her gaze turned towards a confused Chaeyoung.

 

“If we want Lisa to adore you, you have to adore yourself just as much,” Jennie said confidently, hugging the pillow closer to herself.

 

“Okay, so it’s settled. Rosie be ready by nine tomorrow,” Jennie continued nodding to herself as she stood up. Jisoo followed suit.

 

“Ready for what?” Chaeyoung tried again. However the pair had already left the room, the door clicking shut as they left.

 

Rose groaned in frustration, collapsing lifelessly on her bed.

 

What did she get herself into?

 

* * *

  
  


“LISA!” Jisoo yelled, standing in front of the television.

 

“WHAT?!” Lisa shouted back just as loudly, her neck craning in strange directions in a feeble attempt to continue watching.

 

“I’m gay,” Jisoo said, her arms resting on her hips.

 

“I get it, unnie,” Lisa deadpanned as she held up a hand filled with popcorn.

 

“Can you please get out of the way before I throw this at you?” The maknae said threateningly as she raised her arm higher.

 

“More food for me if you throw it, it's a win-lose situation Limario. I win, you lose,” Jisoo said triumphantly. Lisa leaned her head back onto the couch. Her unnie usually wouldn’t do this unless it was important, or if she was troubled with something.

 

“Did you want to talk about something?” She decided to ask instead, shutting off the television. Jisoo smiled innocently at the maknae and proceeded to huddle beside her on the couch.

 

“You’re gay too right?” Jisoo asked. Lisa raised a brow, wondering why her unnie was questioning the obvious.

 

“Yeah, you of all people should know that unnie. Especially since the night when we both agreed that men are trash and Chaeyoung-ah  _ actually _ got mad at us for that,” Lisa referenced as she popped food into her mouth, chewing as she watched Jisoo nod in agreement.

  
“Yuup,” Jisoo agreed, grabbing popcorn from the bowl Lisa held. “But you know,” The eldest continued as she munched on the snack. “Apparently Jennie’s only gay for me, and thats--  _ wow okay holy shit _ \-- but I can’t…” Jisoo paused to swallow, although the maknae could tell where this was going.

 

“You don’t have anyone to talk to? About Gay Shit?” Lisa asked, making sure to emphasize her last two words as she grabbed more popcorn. 

 

If this was about that, the maknae mused, then she could completely understand why her unnie seemed rather dejected. As much as it was a trivial thing, it was hard to not have someone you could relate to. Lisa understood that better more than anyone, as she struggled to live in Korea as a foreigner with almost none of her countrymen to talk to about her homeland.

 

“Yeah.. It’s kinda sad, but you’re here so let’s talk?” Jisoo replied, pulling out her phone from her back pocket. 

 

A phone was abruptly shoved into her face. The maknae had to blink a few times to get a good look at the screen. On her unnie’s phone was a collage of various celebrities. Lisa could name a few faces on the collage, such as Irene unnie and Hwasa unnie.

  
“Among them who's your type?” Jisoo asked, pure curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

 

“Are you trying to get me a girlfriend, unnie?” Lisa asked in amusement., grabbing Jisoo’s phone to take a better look at the pictures. It wasn’t long until Lisa decided to scroll through Jisoo’s instagram feed, liking some posts along the way and leaving simple comments in the form of stringed up emojis.

 

“It’s annoying  _ and _ sad seeing your lonely gay ass around here all the time. And you don’t even know how to flirt, Lisa. It’s just you pretending to be cool, and hoping that the girls around you believe it,” The eldest quipped.

 

“Hey! I’m not that bad, a-and it’s not like I flirt with every girl I talk to. Jeez, unnie,” The maknae said, exaggerating her pout. Jisoo rolled her eyes at that as her hand reached for the bottom of the popcorn bowl.

 

“So who’s your type?” Jisoo asked instead, tilting her head to see what Lisa was looking at.

 

“Girls that radiate happiness,” Lisa points at a picture of Wheein in the middle of doing aegyo. “Girls that aren’t afraid to express themselves,” She scrolled to a picture of Hwasa. “Girls that like to eat,” The maknae giggled at a picture of Seulgi in the middle of munching on a huge piece of bread. “Girls who love doing things their own way,” Lisa commented on a photo of Moonbyul who looked busy writing something down. “Girls who can sing in a soothing tone,” She double tapped on a picture of Wendy in the midst of singing on stage.

 

“Just… girls in general, I guess?” The maknae said, although it came out as a question.

 

Lisa paused as she looked at Jisoo.

 

“You know, Rosie’s all alone too,” She brought up, her finger mindlessly swiping through her unnie’s instagram feed. Jisoo sighed in disappointment at the fact that Lisa was trying to change the topic, but mostly because the bowl of popcorn was now empty.

 

“Yeah but she isn’t as hopeless. I mean, she’s already got someone wrapped around her finger, you know,” Jisoo said as she licked her fingers.

 

Lisa stopped scrolling.

 

“Wait, what? Since when unnie?” Lisa whipped her head up to ask. The maknae’s finger stopped on top of a picture uploaded by @roses_are_rosie.

 

“Oh? Didn’t she tell you? I thought you guys were like, super close,” Jisoo asked, feigning ignorance.

 

“She didn’t…” Lisa looked down, her fringe covering most of her facial features. Rose’s elegant portrait smirked back at her, and it felt like she was being mocked.

 

“I guess… We aren’t as close as I thought, unnie,” 

 

Lisa’s breath hitched.

 

Jisoo might’ve made a huge mistake.


	4. Fat Checks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung discovers the extent of Jennie’s powers.

“Chae, let’s go,” Jennie said sternly, as her heels clacked against the tiles. Chaeyoung could only silently scurry behind her.

 

As much as Rosé felt bad for Jisoo’s current predicament, she was too scared to speak up and protect her unnie from Jennie’s wrath. It was Jennie, not even their managers could stand against her when she was angry. Although, Jennie seemed to be exaggerating things. What was wrong with liking some of her friends photos on instagram?

 

“Jennie, wait, I can explain! It was Lisa—” Jisoo tried to temper her girlfriend, but to no avail.

 

Everything seemed to click in Chaeyoung’s mind, and the vocalist realized the gravity of the situation. The last time Rosé let Lisa even touch her phone, she had sent out so much lovey dovey messages to their mutual friends, pretending to be her.

 

For Chaeyoung, that wasn’t much of a problem. She liked messaging her friends in that way to check up on them from time to time, although she’d say Lisa’s was a more exaggerated version of what she’d usually do. Jisoo, on the other hand, was the type to send memes to start a conversation instead, and blatant affection was something she rarely gave out.

 

Except to Jennie, of course.

 

But Lisa  _ had  _ to send those messages of admiration through Jisoo’s account.

 

Chaeyoung silently prayed for Jisoo’s soul.

 

“Good morning!” A chirpy voice had suddenly greeted obnoxiously.

 

Chaeyoung squeezed her eyes shut.

 

_ Why now?! _

 

Reopening her eyes again, Rosé reached to jab Lisa’s side, her face clearly screaming the words:  _ “Not now!” _

 

Lisa had stopped in her tracks, her chest squeezing at remembering her conversation with Jisoo last night. The maknae didn’t have a chance to talk to Rosé about it as she was fast asleep when she had entered their shared room.

 

Lisa felt another jab to her side— it somehow felt more urgent this time— and it was a bit late when the maknae realized that she had awoken to a whirlwind of chaos.The dor was a mess, and there was a weird tension hanging in the air.

 

“It was Lisa using my account, right Lisa?!” Jisoo said loudly, shattering the dead air.

 

Lisa’s eyes went as wide as saucers.

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Lisa yelled out as soon as she realized what was happening. “Unnie it was—”

 

“I don’t think I’ll need an explanation,” Jennie said coldly, ignoring Lisa and glaring at Jisoo. “If you thought Irene was  _ so _  pretty that you had to like all of her posts  _ and _  leave heart emojis in the comments, then why don’t you date her instead?!” She spat, strutting away as she pulled Chaeyoung’s arm.

 

Lisa and Chaeyoung shared a worried look at each other, and the maknae gestured to text her about it before the door slammed in Jisoo’s face.

 

Today did  _ not _  seem like a good morning at all.

 

* * *

 

“If you aren’t feeling up to it, we don’t have to go, unnie,” Rosé tried to convince Jennie, watching as her unnie sighed and then bit her lip harshly.

 

“I’d rather go out and do something else then stay anywhere near her right now.” Jennie said, her voice soft as she continued to pull Chaeyoung into the van.

 

“Where are we going unnie?” The younger of the two asked, settling herself into the plush seats of the vehicle. Jennie’s mood seemed to have changed completely upon hearing the question. Rosé raised a curious brow at that.

 

_ Weird... _

 

“We’re going shopping! Pampering yourself is the first step to loving yourself more. You need to be aware that you deserve to spoil yourself after all your hard work, and anyone who can’t do that for you once in a while isn’t worth your time,” She smiled happily, much like a kid who had gotten their favorite candy. Sometimes, Chaeyoung wondered how Jennie could be so cute yet so intimidating at the same time.

 

“You should’ve told me, unnie! I didn’t bring anything to hide my face with,” Rosé pouted.

 

She wasn’t against the idea of shopping, but she did not want to deal with the onslaught of fans that would come at them if they came without some sort of disguise— especially since their latest song had just come out, and it was an absolute hit if the views on the platforms they shared it on were of any indication.

 

The vocalist had suddenly received a message.

 

_ lalalalisa_m: What happened?? _

_ roses_are_rosie: u using Jisoo’s account happened! _ _   
_ _ lalalalisa_m: i know, but why is unnie so mad??? i mean, she’s seen me use urs before right _

_ roses_are_rosie: have you SEEN how much you liked and commented on with unnie’s acc??? lalalalisa_m: no?? _

_ roses_are_rosie: look at it. Now _

_ lalalalisa_m: nononono why are there screenshots _

_ lalalalisa_m: fuck _

_ lalalalisa_m: what do i do _

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jennie said nonchalantly after a strange pause, waving a hand before looking out at the window. Chaeyoung kept her phone, ignoring the constant vibrations in her jacket pocket.

 

“What, but—”

 

“I said don’t worry about it Chaeyoung.” Jennie said in English, not even sparing the vocalist a glance.

 

Chaeyoung stayed silent for the remainder of the trip, as Jennie hummed to the tune of  _ Kiss and Make Up _ , a collaboration they had yet to release to the public.

 

* * *

 

When they finally arrive at their location, Chaeyoung was both shocked and elated to see that they were shopping at a rather large boutique that seemed devoid of people other than the polite staff that greeted them with big smiles. Looking around the place, the vocalist realized that she should’ve trusted Jennie’s words. There was definitely nothing to worry about.

 

Except for one thing.

 

“Unnie, is there some sort of holiday or something? Where are all the people?” Rosé asked, turning to face Jennie.

 

“Oh, I had the whole place closed for us today. It would be a hassle to get caught by our fans when we’re supposed to be relaxing, so I decided to just get the whole place to shut down for the day. Oh and get anything you like Rosie, don’t worry about the price,” Jennie said casually, and Chaeyoung’s eyes widened.

 

“I don’t think the company card can—”

 

“Who said anything about using the company card?” Jennie cut her off and smirked.

 

Rosé could only gape.

 

“Come on, Rosie, don’t just stand there, let’s go!” Jennie said enthusiastically and pulled on Chaeyoung’s sleeve as they explored the store.

 

It was no wonder the staff looked so happy to serve them, Rosé mused.

 

A ton of clothes, hangers, and changing later, Rosé found herself staring at a reflection that didn’t seem like herself at all. Jennie had her wear multiple sets of outfits— and they did look good on her— but it was just not her style. But she didn’t want to disappoint Jennie after all she had done.

 

“Rosie, are you decent? Can I come in?” A voice from the other side of the dressing room resounded.

 

“Yeah, come on in, unnie,” She responded.

 

As soon as Jennie had entered the dressing room and looked at Chaeyoung’s reflection in the mirror she pouted.

 

“You don’t like it,” Jennie stated. It wasn’t a question, but the vocalist could only nod meekly.

 

“Chae, feel free to tell me what you do like and what you don’t like, okay? Because even if I say it looks good on you, if you yourself don’t like it then what’s the point? Remember, this is about you feeling good about yourself, after all. Don’t let others’ opinions of you affect you so much, okay?” Jennie said, and Rosé silently wondered how she had practically read her thoughts.

 

“Okay,” The vocalist said simply as she smiled at Jennie.

 

“Great!” Her unnie beamed. “You know, I think that’s one of the things you like about Lisa, yeah?”

 

“Wh-what do you mean, unnie?” Rosé didn’t want to admit it, but she always felt a little bit embarrassed talking about the object of her affections with others because the topic just seemed a bit too intimate to touch on.

 

“You know how she does her own thing without a care in the world. I mean, those green gloves were a disaster with her outfit, but she wore them anyways since she fell in love with those ugly gloves at first sight, for some strange reason or another,” Jennie smiled as she looked at Chaeyoung’s quickly reddening face.

 

“...Yeah. Lisa can be an idiot sometimes, but she’s always so true to herself and so happy and bubbly, and she draws everyone in because she’s just Lisa being Lisa and I—” Rosé bit her lip, stopping herself as she saw Jennie’s wide grin from the reflection of the mirror.

 

“Scary, isn’t it?” Jennie said, and the vocalist didn’t need to know what she was talking about to agree with her.

 

“Don’t think too hard about it, Chae. It’s actually as simple as it looks, trust me,” Jennie said as she rubbed Chaeyoung’s shoulder for reassurance. The vocalist nodded at that, and her worries slightly subsided at her unnie’s words.

 

“It’s just like picking out these outfits. Just get which ones you like, and keep going,” Jennie stepped back and turned around. “Just tell me when you’re done, and lets get out of here, okay?” The older of the two continued.

 

“Okay… Thank you, unnie,” Rosé said, feeling warm at her unnie’s comforting words.

 

“You’re welcome, Rosie. Make sure to slay Lisa with your new outfit later, okay? I want to see her dead,” At that, Jennie strode out of the dressing room.

 

“Unnie!” Rosé rolled her eyes more out of fondness than annoyance.

 

“I’m kidding, Roslay. But don’t forget to keep it down! I want to catch some sleep too, you know?” Jennie teased from the other side.

 

Chaeyoung hit her head on the mirror out of frustration as Jennie laughed loudly.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Rosé’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she saw the total price of everything she and Jennie had bought.

 

“Unnie, you can’t possibly pay for everything—”

 

“Watch me,” Jennie cut the vocalist off, looking her directly in the eyes as she signed a check and smoothly handed it to the cashier who seemed eager to snatch it away from her.

 

Rosé sighed.

 

“Just how much money do you have?” She asked, not expecting much of an answer.

 

“Enough to do this.”

 

Before Rosé could even react, Jennie had put on a pair of sunglasses, and pulled out a cash cannon seemingly out of nowhere. Within seconds, bills scattered through the air, as well as the boutiques’ employees who were desperately trying to grab what they could out of the cannon.

 

Rosé could only gape as Jennie pulled her dazed dongsaeng towards the exit, the money still shooting out of a cannon like there was no tomorrow.


	5. Straighteners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa didn’t know that her unnie was this perceptive.

Meanwhile, Jisoo continued to lay on the ground, motionless by the door that was slammed in her face just moments ago. Lisa had tried poking her unnie with a stick to check if she was alive, but to no avail.

 

Jisoo was unresponsive.

 

Not even Dalgom seemed to be able to revive her fallen unnie.

 

“Unnie, c’mon get up,” Lisa tapped Jisoo’s butt with her foot. “You can fix this. I’ll- I’ll help you clear things up with Jennie unnie since this was my fault anyway… I completely forgot that I was on your account unnie… I’m so, so, so sorry,” Lisa said sincerely, crouching beside her unnie’s almost lifeless form. She would’ve actually believed that Jisoo had died if it weren't for her slow breathing.

 

“Unnie, would it help if we watched your favorite show?” No response. The maknae sighed in exasperation.

 

She had to let out the big guns.

 

“Would it help if I bought you a bucket of chicken?” Lisa tried again.

 

The once lifeless body twitched.

 

And at an almost inhuman speed, the body had turned into a blur. Dalgom’s face seemed to scrunch in confusion as Lisa was suddenly pulled into a room with strength Lisa never knew Jisoo had.

 

“Order. Chicken. Now.” Jisoo said as she handed Lisa her phone from the nightstand. 

 

“Okay,” Lisa simply agreed, sitting down on the plush bed as she opened an app to order her unnie’s favorites. Once she was done, she looked up from her phone only to find Jisoo staring her dead in the eyes. The maknae couldn’t decipher her expression, but surmised that this was about Jennie.

 

“If you wanna come up with a plan on how to explain things to Jennie while waiting for the chicken we can do that—” Lisa tried to start, but was immediately cut off.

 

“Don’t worry about that, Limario. Leave that to your unnie,” Jisoo puffed her chest and put a hand over her heart. Her eyes seemed full of resolve and the maknae couldn’t help but laugh. Lisa silently admired how Jisoo always managed to bounce back, even when the going gets tough.

 

“What do you plan to do?” Lisa asked out of sheer curiosity.

 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out,” Jisoo waggled her eyebrows. Lisa looked completely bewildered for a moment until realization had struck.

 

“Oh!” She suddenly said, as if a lightbulb had just been turned on in her head. “Unnie, no! Not here please! Have mercy on your children!” Lisa pleaded as Jisoo rolled her eyes.

 

“Argh, kids these days!” Her unnie scolded, “I was going to ask Jennie out to the best date of her life— maybe I’ll even cook or something— not whatever it was that you’re thinking!” Jisoo raised a finger at Lisa.

 

“We all know that you’ll both just eat out. Be honest, unnie,” The maknae snapped back, wiggling her eyebrows exaggeratedly as she laughed. Jisoo hit Lisa’s shoulder as she flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

 

“Please, I don’t even know if she’ll forgive me…” Jisoo said, her voice small. Lisa bit her lip, and tried her best not to gush at the sight of a soft Jisoo.

 

“Oh of course she will unnie! She’s too whipped to even stay mad at you for more than a day and you know it! I don’t even know how you do it, Jisoo unnie. Jennie unnie is so whipped for you… Teach me your ways,” Lisa joked, trying to alleviate her unnie’s embarrassment.

 

It seemed to have worked as the maknae could see Jisoo’s mouth form into a grin.

 

“I would, but you don’t have a girlfriend, now do you?” Jisoo teased, causing Lisa to pout. “I don’t want you to use my super secret techniques just to have all the girls fall for you, you know. Although for any of my moves to work, you have to be faithful to one. You hear me?” Jisoo said, grinning at Lisa.

 

“Yeah, of course unnie! But, I uh, don’t know if I like anyone in particular at the moment?” Lisa said, unsure of what else to say. Despite the words she had just said, the maknae knew deep down that she was lying to herself.

 

Lisa didn’t need Jisoo to know who she really liked, anyway.

 

“You did tell some qualities that you’d like to see in a girl though, and I, King Jisoo, have come to a conclusion that…” Jisoo delayed, causing Lisa to lean forward in anticipation.

 

“Straighteners aren’t worth your money,” Jisoo grinned victoriously.

 

“What?” Lisa didn’t get what was going on, and the older of the two sighed loudly.

 

“Stop being in denial, Lisa. You confidently tell me you’re gay, but you’re still too afraid to own up to your own feelings. It’s like you’re only being gay when it’s convenient, and you straighten yourself up when shit happens,” Jisoo went straight to the point. “I know the world sucks, but you can be honest with me—  with us— Lisa,” She squeezed the maknae’s hand in reassurance.

 

“Where is this—” Lisa tried to ask, baffled at her unnie’s words.

 

“You literally listed all of Chaeyoungie’s qualities last night, you know? Just because she’s bi and has only dated men before doesn’t mean you don’t stand a chance,” Jisoo’s words felt like a bullet to her heart, and Lisa winced at her unnie’s accuracy, not knowing how Jisoo managed to piece all of that together.

 

Jisoo was definitely more perceptive than she thought.

 

“But she really doesn’t—” Lisa tried to rebut, but Jisoo was way ahead of her.

 

“Listen Lisa, she’s bi, and that only means she has more chances of winning since she’s happy to choose between guys  _ and _ girls, but have you seen her dating anyone?”

 

“We aren’t allowed to,” Lisa simply replied. Jisoo raised a brow and rested her hands on her hips.

 

“Has that really stopped anyone? Aren’t Irene and Seulgi a thing? And don’t you dare tell me moonsun isn’t real, Lisa,” Jisoo said to prove her point.

 

“But… I-I don’t even think we’re that close, unnie. Especially since you said that she’s got someone she likes already…” Lisa said, her eyes glued to the floor. Jisoo shook her head.

 

“Have you seen the way Chaeyoungie looks at you Lisa?” Jisoo said, and Lisa slowly looked up to meet her unnie eye to eye.

 

Lisa shook her head, both anticipating and fearing the answer.

 

“Then take a look at it when she does, and tell me what you see. If you feel like the world just smacked you in the face with all the love it could give, then I’d say to go for it,” Jisoo’s eyes disappeared as she beamed at Lisa, and the maknae couldn’t help but smile back at her unnie.

 

“Thanks, Jisoo unnie…” Lisa said slowly, and couldn’t help but to pull Jisoo into a tight hug. 

 

“You’re the best,” The maknae said sincerely.

 

“I know.. But don’t forget to cut your nails, okay?” Jisoo cackled as Lisa shoved her away.

 

“Hey!”


	6. Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe everything was as simple as it looked.

By the time Jennie and Rosé had arrived back to the dorm wielding numerous shopping bags and donned with new outfits that could rival what they had wore for  _ Ddu du Ddu du,  _ Jisoo and Lisa were already fast asleep on the couch cuddling each other. It was an intimate moment that one wouldn’t usually see given that Jisoo wasn’t a touchy person by any means, and Chaeyoung would’ve cooed at the sight that met them if it weren’t for Jennie’s reaction.

 

“So that’s how it is, huh,” Jennie muttered softly, venom laced in her tone. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but shiver beside her, not understanding why her unnie was still so, so jealous. They were all like family anyway, so that should be fine, right? Chaeyoung mused as she looked on.

 

Even with how softly Jennie said it, Jisoo seemed to stir from her slumber. As soon as Jisoo’s eyes met Jennie’s, the latter’s face contorted into shock. The rapper’s eyes narrowed into slits as she quickly turned around, storming out of the dorm.

 

“Jennie!” Jisoo reached out desperately with a hoarse voice as she chased after her. Chaeyoung could only watch in shock at the sudden turn of events. For a while she remained dazed, her eyes boring into the door that was slammed moments ago until her ears had picked up a familiar sound.

 

Lisa’s snore.

 

After all the commotion, Lisa  _ still _ managed to sleep through it all. Rosé rolled her eyes affectionately, blowing hair out of her face as she did.

 

_ Of course she would. _

 

Slowly, the vocalist approached the sleeping beauty, careful not to wake her with the sound of her heels clacking even if the previous events didn’t seem to affect her at all. Once Rosé had gotten close enough, she gently took a seat beside the maknae’s sleeping form. She watched Lisa sleeping, her chest rising and falling gently like autumn leaves descending in the fall. 

 

Sometimes, Lisa reminded Chaeyoung of fall. She was unlike the spring that everyone would wait for after the harsh cold of the winter season. Everyone acknowledged the beauty of spring. Spring was someone like Jisoo who was conventionally beautiful by Korean standards, with her bright eyes and jet black hair. However, not everyone would stop to appreciate fall like Rosé did. Not everyone acknowledged Lisa’s beauty, attitude or talent, since the Thai girl barely got parts to sing in their music, she could be rather shy on camera, and she looked different since she didn’t have a single drop of Korean in her blood. 

 

She was unconventional, but Chaeyoung didn’t mind that at all. 

 

In fact, she found Lisa to be beautiful.

 

“Too beautiful,” Rosé muttered softly as she reached out to stroke the maknae’s hair.

 

The others who did stop to appreciate the fall did find her beautiful too. Memories from the other day had flashed in the vocalist’s mind. Everyone who knew Lisa loved her, because who wouldn’t, anyway? 

 

There were times that Chaeyoung hoped that someone would sweep Lisa off of her feet, so that her heart could finally give up on her. The vocalist knew they couldn’t be because Lisa was Lisa-- she was a young woman unafraid of being herself. She knew what she wanted and she wouldn’t hesitate to go for it. If it wouldn’t jeopardize the group so much, Rosé knew that Lisa would be the first to come out to their fans because she was always keen on staying true to herself.

 

Unlike Lisa, Rosé was afraid. She was afraid of the possibility of things going wrong, how the public would see her if she messed up, how her family would see her. She couldn’t be fearless like Lisa because her family had worked hard, and encouraged her to pursue a dream she thought would never come true. The least she could do was to be the best daughter she could be. The daughter they expected her to be. She couldn’t just jump into the unknown and hope for the best.

 

They were too different, and Rosé didn’t want to hinder Lisa with her hesitation.

 

“Why did I have to fall for you, of all people?” Chaeyoung sighed, her thoughts clouding her mind. “We can’t be, so why does this heart keep wanting you?” She continued, her voice a bit louder. “That time when we were getting Jisoo unnie and Jennie unnie together… I thought I was just developing a stupid crush because you were just so annoyingly pretty whenever you laughed and then when you started dancing to baby shark when I was in the closet, everything just--” Rosé sighed once more, cutting herself off as she twirled a lock of Lisa’s auburn hair around her fingers.

 

“It was slowly, like your breathing, then all at once,” The vocalist silently laughed. “Ridiculous, right?” She questioned.

 

“Why am I even confessing to you? It’s not like you can hear me anyway,” Rosé bit her lip, her body shifting closer to the maknae. After a beat of silence, she spoke again.

 

“I can’t believe I was so mean to you the other day. I didn’t even have the right to be jealous since you aren’t mine anyway,” The vocalist looked away, a frown adorning her features at the thought of how sour her attitude was during that time.

 

“Chae,” A voice uttered softly.

 

Chaeyoung nearly broke her neck as she whipped her head towards the source.

 

Lisa’s gaze met Rosé’s, the intensity of her eyes somehow melting away all of her fear.

 

“Wha--”

 

Before Chaeyoung could even react, a series of buzzes interrupted, breaking their little staring contest.

 

The vocalist hastily apologized and checked her phone as Lisa nodded, shifting closer to read the messages that seemed hastily written with how brief they were.

 

**_sooyaaa__:_ ** _ go to your room bring lisa _

**_sooyaaa__:_ ** _ now. _

**_sooyaaa__:_ ** _ pls _

**_sooyaaa__:_ ** _  with jennie rn _

 

The pair raised their brows upon viewing the texts.

 

“Wow okay, I know Jisoo unnie said she had a plan, but that was fas--” Before the maknae could even finish, the front door slammed open. Rosé didn’t even want to know what was happening as she yanked Lisa towards their room.

 

* * *

  
  


“Chae,” Lisa tried to call.

 

“Not now, Lisa,” Chaeyoung said as she tried to catch her breath, her heart pounding at the exertion. 

  
It wasn’t long before the door in front of them banged open, revealing Jennie and Jisoo making out like there was no tomorrow. Lisa had immediately pulled Rosé towards herself.

 

The vocalist was met with nothing but darkness as soon as she felt Lisa’s hand grab onto her arm.

 

“We,” Lisa panted as she spoke.“We-we, went in the- the wrong room,” Lisa said as she leaned her head back, hitting wood. When Rosé’s eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and saw the clothes, some neatly folded while some were hung up, she realized where they were.

 

In a closet.

 

_ How ironic _ . Chaeyoung thought to herself.

 

At least they were in Jennie’s closet, it was the largest one in the dorm. Rosé’s mind echoed as an afterthought. 

 

“Why,” Rosé drawled, “would you decide to bring us in here,” She continued. If there were enough space, she would’ve crossed her arms. Lisa looked back at her as if what she did was common sense.

 

“Because they were blocking the way, it’s not like I could’ve said ‘Excuse me, you guys--’” Lisa stopped abruptly as her eyes seemed to widen exponentially. 

 

Chaeyoung was about to ask what was wrong until she heard a loud moan coming from the other side of the door.

 

The vocalist squeezed her eyes shut as she hit her head on the closest thing available, which was unfortunately Lisa’s shoulder. Rosé’s breath hitched as her head made impact, she had completely forgotten about their proximity. Lisa had taken the hitch in her breath as pain, and immediately a hand went to Chaeyoung’s forehead to soothe the pain.

 

“My shoulder isn’t exactly the softest thing, you know,” Lisa said and chuckled softly, her tone foreign to the vocalist. Not long after, the maknae started to card through Chaeyoung’s hair gently. 

 

“Yeah, um, sorry,” Rosé said awkwardly, her cheeks heating as she remembered what she had been doing previously. She wasn’t so sure if she was apologizing for dragging Lisa so suddenly when Jennie and Jisoo arrived, or for confessing to her in her sleep.

 

Chaeyoung supposed that it was a combination of both.

 

Silence filled the closet once more, and the sounds from the other side seemed to have died down as well.

 

“Chaeyoung,” Lisa called all too softly, and Rosé’s heart seemed to be in the mood for a race.

 

“Did you mean it?” The maknae asked, her hands returning to her sides.

 

Chaeyoung froze, and it was only when Lisa lifted her chin when she remembered that she had to respond.

 

“H-how much did you hear?” Rosé stuttered as her gaze met Lisa’s.

 

“All of it… I-I was supposed to get up and ask if you were okay since you were so silent, but then you started to… yeah,” Lisa said, tearing her gaze away from Rosé. The vocalist could see uncertainty swimming in her eyes.

 

“I did,” Chaeyoung found herself answering immediately despite the embarrassment burning in her cheeks, as she wanted to eradicate the uncertainty and sadness from the maknae’s eyes.

 

“Oh,” Lisa simply said, leaning her head back so her eyes would face the ceiling.

 

Chaeyoung didn’t think the pain of rejection hurt this much.

 

_ Isn’t this what you wanted? _ Her mind echoed as tears seemed to be building. She didn’t need these thoughts right now.

 

Not in front of Lisa.

 

“I’m going to do something stupid… Stop me if I’m being stupid,” The maknae said as she took a deep breath in the midst of the deafening silence. __   
  


“Lisa, what--”

 

All of a sudden, Chaeyoung felt lips on hers. It was terribly awkward, and the vocalist could tell that Lisa definitely did not have much experience doing this (or at all, probably) but went for it anyway. 

 

Chaeyoung thought it was perfect.

 

When they pulled away, Rosé couldn’t help but roll her eyes affectionately while Lisa was fidgeting on the spot.

 

_ Cute. _

 

“Everyone keeps calling you Lisa oppa, but you don’t even know how to kiss,” She jabbed playfully. Lisa didn’t seem to understand that it was a joke, and Chaeyoung was met with the saddest Lisa she’d ever seen.

 

She’d have to fix that.

 

“Let me show you how it’s done… Stop me if I’m being stupid,” Rosé imitated with a comforting smile on her face, her eyes shimmering in adoration for the younger girl. Lisa’s expression brightened like the sun as she was pulled into another round of kissing.

  
  


When they pulled away from each other once more, Lisa could say that she finally had an answer to Jisoo’s question.

 

“We’re both idiots, aren’t we?” Lisa breathed out, her face flushed as their foreheads leaned against each other.

 

“Yeah. You’re the bigger idiot, though,” Rosé teased back as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“At least I’m  _ your  _ idiot,” Chaeyoung should’ve expected that cliched line from the maknae, but she was too happy to care.

 

“You’re disgusting,” She decided to reply instead.

 

“Hey at least I’m yours though!” Lisa said eagerly with a pout on her face.

 

“I didn’t buy this outfit for this,” Rosé said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing to hide her smile.

 

“Oh all this for me? Damn, I’m blessed,” Lisa said as she raked her eyes along Chaeyoung’s form-fitting outfit. Though, it wasn’t like she could see much given the darkness of the closet.

 

“You’re such a pervert. My eyes are over here,” The vocalist redirected the maknae’s eyes, lifting her chin up with a finger as she tried to hide her blush.

 

“Your--”

 

“Don’t say it,” Rosé interrupted before Lisa could even start.

 

“Okay, okay…” Lisa said as she entwined their hands and fiddled with them.

 

“But you’re mine now, right?” The maknae continued, her eyes shimmering in happiness. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Yeah, all yours.”

 

Chaeyoung knew they had a lot of things to talk about after this, but right now she wanted to just let go of all her hesitation and live in the moment.

 

_ Maybe everything was as simple as it looked. _

 

* * *

 

 

“When do you think they’ll come out of the closet?” Jennie asked, exasperated. She leaned on her girlfriend’s shoulder as they watched  _ Frozen. _ The older of the two snorted at the unintended pun.

 

“I dunno, they’ve been making out since forever,” Jisoo said, ignoring the sounds coming from the closet as Elsa begun to sing  _ Let it Go _ onscreen.

 

“Our plan worked way too well,” Jennie shook her head, but a victorious grin was growing on her face.

 

“That’s because of you, Jendeuk. I think your acting deserves an Oscar. I was really scared for a second since your acting seemed so real, but I think a jealous Jendeukie is cute,” Jisoo complimented, poking Jennie’s nose in the process.

 

Jennie hummed in acknowledgement before nudging Jisoo to make them face each other. 

 

“But don’t you dare comment any more heart eyes on other people’s photos. I’m the only one you should have heart eyes for,” Jennie said, with her eyes boring into Jisoo’s soul.

 

At that moment, Jisoo’s sure her soul decided to leave her to die.

 

“O-of course, babe! You’re the only one for me.”

 

“Aw, I love you so much! But would you care to explain why you liked Solar’s photo a few hours ago? I don’t think Lisa was with you at that time, right?” Jennie questioned with an eyebrow raised, straddling Jisoo’s waist as she did.

 

Jisoo prayed that the two maknaes would just get out of the closet already.


End file.
